Fast Food Frisk
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Princess Daisy gets involved with a weird crusade for fast food by Popo, Nana, and Pichu. Can Daisy manage to handle the feisty baby Pokemon and the Ice Climbers?
1. Chapter 1

Princess Daisy farted loudly as she fanned the air, wearing a pair of orange jeans as she was in the process of drinking. "Peeyew... ugh, I gotta change my diet. My farts stink so bad..."

"What a predicament, considering that we're hungry!" The Ice Climbers chimed in unison as both Popo and Nana had their stomachs growl in unison.

Daisy pooped her pants as she fell on her back, releasing a huge deep pitched brassy fart that shook the entire Smash Mansion, with Daisy groaning as she got up, the Ice Climbers giggling at her messy pants.

"Great... you two cute snowy dorks made me shit myself!" Daisy snapped as she dusted herself off, twirling around and replacing her crapped pants with her regular proper yellow and orange dress, placing on her regular crown as she placed her hands on her hips. "Well, I guess I can just use my flower power to clean it up, or something. Anyway, what do you two want?"

"It's what us THREE want!" Pichu chimed in as she emerged from behind Daisy, causing the tomboy red haired princess to fall flat on her face. "And we all want fast food!"

"Super fast food!" Popo and Nana chimed in as they were jumping in unison.

Daisy sighed as she placed her right hand on her forehead. "Ugh, fine... just tell me where you want to go..."

"Anywhere we want to!" The Ice Climbers and Pichu shouted as Pichu accidentally zapped herself, Daisy, and the Ice Climbers in a fit of excitement, with all of them twitching from the electricity jolting them. Falco Lombardi passed the group on his way to his tavern, shrugging as them as he did not want to be part of the story.

"Say, uh... what was that all about?" Barbara The Bat asked as she waited at the counter in Falco's tavern, having been waiting for the blue falcon to make his return to handling the bar so she could get a drink.

"Oh, you know, another story involving Princess Daisy farting in tight jeans," Falco calmly stated as he rubbed an empty glass he pulled from the shelf, shrugging. "...and two former Smashers tagging along with her to get food, or something."

"Wah, how typical..." Waluigi stated as he was there to get drunk off his ass after his tycoon business didn't do so well, standing on Barbara's left.


	2. Chapter 2

"All right, where to first?" Princess Daisy asked, obviously not wanting to be standing in the middle of nowhere.

"Where else?" Popo remarked while pointing at the Burger King that was just standing there. "To the fast food palace!"

"... you mean Burger King." Daisy remarked, with them watching the Koopalings run into the Burger King and demolish it, laughing as they ran off.

"Errr... okay, maybe something else. Like McDonald's!" Pichu chimed in as she popped out of a rather large chunk of cheesecake.

Daisy turned around to see that a McDonald's was conveniently placed nearby, only for a couple of meteors to fall down right on top of it. Daisy slapped her forehead as the Ice Climbers and Pichu began crying.

"Well that didn't work out either." Daisy sighed as she rubbed the back of her head with her right hand. "How about we just settle for Wendy's?"

"Sounds good to us! Let's go, Fartina!" Nana exclaimed as she grabbed Daisy and dashed towards the Wendy's, with Popo and Pichu following close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Princess Daisy farted in tight jeans that were colored orange, although from her constant flatulence you would think they were brown, coughing as she couldn't focus on helping the kids get their food at Wendy's due to her gassy big butt pooting out thunderous tuba toots, with half the people aroused by her brassy deep pitched gas blasts, and the others understandably annoyed. "Ourgh! Sometimes I wish I didn't love farting! This is literally a pain in my ass!"

"Hey!" Pichu snapped as she zapped Daisy, only to zap herself in the process as she groaned. "Watch... your mouth. And wash your butt, it really stinks!"

"What was the point Pichu was making again?" Nana asked Popo as the Ice Climbers were freezing the people ahead of them on line to order food.

"I don't know, but I'm getting really excited from Daisy pooping her pants!" Popo exclaimed out loud, only to have the most awkward look on his face from everyone, including the flatulent Daisy herself, blushing as he held down his blue parka, which felt incredibly tight for a certain reason. "...did I say that out loud?"

Nana groaned, in annoyance and embarrassment, realizing that they might be kicked out for their antics before they could even get their food.


End file.
